Nothing Can Keep This Quiet
by Kurtalicious
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship and have been for months now. With the war over Fred and George return to Hogwarts too, some strange things are bound to happen with these two back. Can Harry and Draco keep their secret quiet much longer? Drarry, don't like don't read, kay? After the war and Fred's alive.
1. Chapter 1 How It Began

**A/N: Hey people! So recently I started reading Drarry fan fics something I really didn't think I would ever ship purely because I love Dramione and Harry and Ginny (don't know their mash up name :P) and could never see the appeal in Drarry but after reading a few it's been like a drug to me! :P It's seriously addictive!**

**While browsing I discovered that there aren't many fics where Drarry get discovered by accident, if you have any you can recommend to me I will be eternally grateful :D But for now I figured I would just write my own. **

**P.S let's all pretend that Fred is alive and he and George have returned to re-do their seventh year along with Harry etc. just cause they want to :) I did this cause I love the twins they are two of my fave characters and I cried for like two weeks after I read The Deathly Hallows.. The film just made it worse :'(**

**For this fic:**

Flashback

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :D**

**Nothing Can Keep This Quiet**

Chapter 1 : How It Began

Harry stood outside the entrance to Gryffindor tower at complete war with him self. He had lied to Hermione and Ron again, he'd been doing it since the start of the school year but really it was for their own good, they would never forgive him if they were to find out. But Harry still didn't like lying to them.

The damage had been done now though, no point in turning back. So Harry began his descent down the stairs towards the meeting place.

Harry had been going out with Draco Malfoy for three months now, that meant three months of lying, sneaking and lots of kissing. **(;D)**

It had all begun at the start of seven/eighth year, most of Harry's year had returned to Hogwarts to re-do their seventh year and complete their time at Hogwarts, Fred and George for some strange reason had managed to convince Professor McGongall to let them come back and do seventh year again as well, everyone suspected it had something to do with their joke shop but didn't really want to ask. The day the school year began Harry noticed that Draco kept looking at him, letting it slide Harry tried to ignore the lingering stares from the Slytherin boy, tried being the key word.

On the fifth day of school it finally got too irritating for Harry to ignore any more.

So after dinner that night Harry followed Draco out of the Great Hall, pulling him down a deserted corridor Harry was fully prepared to question the boy, he never got a chance to though. The second Harry opened his mouth to speak Draco kissed him.

Though startled at first Harry couldn't help but kiss back, when they both pulled back for air Draco and Harry traded puzzled expressions. 

"What was that?" Harry asked the bewildered boy who didn't seem to understand why he had done that exactly.

"I don't know Potter, you kissed me!" Draco yelled accusingly, good thing there was no one around at the time. Harry looked at Draco like 'seriously?' "Fine I kissed you, but I didn't expect you to kiss back!"

"Then why the hell did you kiss me?"  


"I had to get it out of my system okay? Anyway why the bloody hell did you grab me and bring me down here in the first place?" Draco asked looking slightly flustered now, Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco kept staring at his lips in a silent plea for more.

"You had to get it out of your system?" Harry asked disbelievingly, Draco simply nodded as if it was the simplest reason in the world to kiss some. "I pulled you down here to ask you why you keep watching me, but I guess I've got my answer now, you're in love with me." Harry told the other boy with a triumphant smirk.

Draco looked as if someone had just slapped him across the face oh what Harry would've done for a camera right then. "You really have gone mad, me in love, with you! Don't be ridiculous Potter! I've simply been looking, at your, em, scar. Yeah I noticed it's gotten fainter after old Voldy kicked the bucket." Draco replied with a nervous laugh. "You're probably the one in love with me! All you ever do is look at me now a days, I mean don't get me wrong I know I'm the hottest thing at this school, but please Potter I don't bat for your team."

It was Harry's turn to look shocked now, Draco thought he was gay! Well it's true but still how can he be so certain? "You think I'm gay? What made you think that?"

"Please Potter I have exceptional gay-dar and you my friend positively scream gay."

"The only reason your gay-dar is 'so good' is because you're gay your self. Just admit it Malfoy, I won't judge you." Harry replied mockingly while patting the other boy on the shoulder.

Draco brushed him off. "You still haven't denied the fact that you're gay. Is Potter a poof?"

Harry slapped Draco hard across the face, he couldn't stand the games any more or bring him self to admit the truth to others, Draco was trying to get inside his head and he was succeeding. Malfoy was right he is gay, but that didn't mean he wanted to admit it to him. 

Only Ginny knew, she had deserved a proper explanation as to why he had broken things off just two weeks after the war had finished and they had become 'official'. It's fair to say she had been shocked by the news but being the wonderful supportive friend she is, she accepted Harry and helped him through the first few weeks of acceptance, Ginny covers for Harry when he sneaks off to meet Draco and she even finds ways for them to have alone time on Hogsmede Weekends. How she does all this while keeping up her grades and being an amazing friend to everyone else Harry will never know.

After getting over the initial shock of the slap Draco smirked his trade mark smirk. "So I was right? Well this is either good or bad for me."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry asked, slightly scared.

"Dear god Potter you really are thick! Do you listen, I haven't denied it either." Harry continued to stare at Draco completely confused and lost in the situation. "I'm trying to tell you I'm gay you too numbskull!"

Harry was only mildly confused now, okay so Dra, Malfoy was gay. Big deal, why was he telling Harry this? "Okay if we're being honest then fine I am gay, but why did you tell me that?"

"Because you twit I'm in love with you! I wasn't looking at your scar I was checking you out!" Oh, well. Harry wasn't expecting that. He had how ever been secretly hoping for this outcome, truth be told he was in love with Dra, Dra, Draco. Hmm, saying his name wasn't actually as bad ad Harry had thought it would be.

Without any thought Harry reached forward and pulled the boy towards him crashing their lips together. "Incase you haven't guessed already, I'm in love with you too. Draco." Draco looked both shocked and delighted at the reaction and the sound of his first name being used by his former arch enemy.

"So, what does this mean? Are we, bo, boyfriends?" Draco seemed almost scared to say the word.

"If you want us to be, by the way I do." 

And so it was, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were a couple.

**A/N: so what do you guys think of the first chapter? Anything you would like me to change? If there are any spelling mistakes please tell me okay? **

**P.s don't leave a comment telling me you hate Drarry, it's simple don't like don't read. Stay away trollers! My Protego charm is very good! And my patronus guards the reviews also so you have no chance especially you dementors out there mwhahahahaahaa! :D**

**Kurtalicious xx **


	2. Chapter 2 The Twins

**Hello! First off I would like to say a big thanks to all of you who reviewed, faveorited and alerted this fic! THANKS! :D Second I would like to apologise for the underlined font last chapter people were saying it was hard to read and I am sorry , but you'll be glad to know that there probably won't be any more for the foreseeable future of this fic and Third and Finally point I am sorry for how long this took to update, everyone was very positive about this fic and I was just too busy to write and then I was on holiday, blah blah blah. Basically sorry :P x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this fabulous realm that is Harry Potter**

**Nothing Can Keep This Quiet**

Chapter 2 : The Twins

Fred and George were wondering the corridors of Hogwarts castle. Marvelling at the fact that even after the war and all the that damage had been done to the magnificent building, and even after reconstruction it was still the same school they had left four years ago on their brooms, the same school they had made a swamp appear in the corridor in and the same school that had held many other memories. Only one thing had changed now, the boys could never ever forget that they were walking over spots were many of their friends had died.

The fiery haired twins turned another corner prepared to return to Gryffindor Common Room and their dorm when they spotted Harry descending the stairs in front of the portrait hole.

Fred nudged George in the ribs with his elbow and pointed towards the troubled looking boy. "Where'd ya reckon Harry's going at this time?" Asked George in a hushed voice.

"Same place he sneaks of too every night you twit." Fred told his twin in the same hushed tone. "I say we follow him." Fred suggested, George was quick to agree.

The twins had been keeping track of Harry's odd behaviour lately. After the bespectacled boy had returned to the common room looking a bit too happy and clearly trying to hide it just five five days after school had started the boys had become very suspicious.

Their suspicion only grew when every night Harry would come up with a reason as to why he had to leave the common room two hours before curfew, he would then return an hour later dishevelled and out of breath blaming it on running away from Filch or Peeves.

So being the rather smart people they were Fred and George reached the conclusion that Harry was seeing someone and didn't want any of his friends to know. They had to do something about that, didn't they?

The only problem was that they couldn't think of a good plan. They didn't want to 'out' Harry publicly, no the information could be valuable to them and a good source of blackmail. So of course they were going to follow the black haired boy on his adventure.

**~oOo~**

After ten minutes of sneaking, hiding and following Harry, the boy came to a stop outside of a large oak wood door. Of course Fred and George had their theories but they were still extremely curious as to why Harry was here at this time of night, why couldn't he and his new girlfriend be open about their relationship? Why did they have to meet on the Balcony over looking the back of the castle where no one ever went after seven o'clock?

All these questions were answered as soon as Harry opened the door to the outside world and a Blonde haired figure stepped out to meet him, instantly embracing him then leading him through the door and onto the balcony.

Fred looked at George. George looked at Fred. They both looked at the door in disbelief. Harry was dating Malfoy.

Draco.

Malfoy.

Fred still in complete shock didn't notice when George got up from their hiding spot behind a pillar and walked towards the door. Just as his hand reached the door knob Fred managed to pull him self out of his shock and stop his brother from opening the door, they had to compose them selves and think of some sort of strategy before confronting Harry.

Once confident they were out of hearing range the twins began to formulate a plan.

**~oOo~**

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco asked his boyfriend walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry swivelled round in Draco's arms so as to face his boyfriend. Draco had a gift, in that he could read peoples emotions extremely well. There were times when Harry was very thankful for this, i.e. when something was troubling Harry and he wanted to talk about something but couldn't find a way to bring it up in a conversation. Other times Draco's gift was a curse, i.e. when Harry was panicking in class, having not done his homework, again. Draco would pick up on this and remind the teacher, whoever it may be, to collect the homework in at the start of class, effectively embarrassing Harry and getting him into trouble almost every time.

After class Harry would hurt or humiliate Draco in some way so as to keep up the act of sworn enemies. It would hurt too much or be life endingly humiliating, they were boyfriends after all.

"Well it's nothing, really.." Seeing the dis-believing look Draco was giving him Harry decided to just tell him. "I just felt like I was being followed, all the way down here. What if it was Hermione or Ron? What if they saw Draco?" Harry asked panic lacing his voice.

"What if Harry? If they saw, they saw. I have total and complete confidence, in you're poorly chosen friends," This earned Draco a glare and a light smack to the head. "Not to judge you for who you are. They will judge us," Draco gestured to their now interlocked hands. "Of course they will, they hate me. But as long as they accept you, I have no problem with them knowing. It's up to you to decide when they should find out." Draco reassured Harry pressing a kiss to his forehead. "And I'll come with you when you tell them, if you would like me too. Although I don't think that would help very much." Draco chuckled slightly at the thought, he would be torn to pieces for even entering the Gryffindor common room, let alone going in and telling everyone inside that he and Harry were a couple.

Harry laughed slightly as well before fully embracing Draco. "You are the best boyfriend ever. Why weren't you this awesome and understanding seven years ago?" Draco gave another small laugh, simply shrugging his shoulders in reply. "You're right, it's time they knew, I think I'll tell them tomorrow. Give myself time to think about how to go about this. Plus it was probably only Mrs Norris or Peeves following me, nothing to worry about."

"Okay, so tomorrow, you'll tell the weasel clan and little miss bushy hair and I'll tell, Blaise and Pansy?" Draco asked cautiously.

Harry was slightly taken a back by this, they were finally going to tell their friends. "Sure, if that's what you want. We should do it at the same time, then meet up here so as to avoid any possible angry mobs." Harry joked, causing a giggle to escape Draco's mouth.

"So, yeah. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

**~oOo~**

Having finally decided on an amazing plan for telling Harry they know in their own special Twin-like way. Fred and George headed back towards the large oak door which lead to the balcony. Fred nodded to George and George nodded to Fred. Time to go.

They both pulled on the door to find it locked. Someone must have put a spell on the door to keep unwanted visitors out. Luckily Fred and George knew how to undo almost every lock spell. So Fred pulled out his wand and whispered a simple spell to unlock the door, "Allohamorah" He whispered, then they both heard the click of affirmation. The door was unlocked.

Again they both pulled on the door, this time it opened and the cool night air rushed in to greet them. In the moonlight they spotted Harry and Malfoy embracing, their lips locked in a heated kiss. This the Twins didn't need to see.

Keeping their cool, Fred and George casually strolled onto the stone balcony and lent against the railing facing the boys, still totally unaware Fred and George had joined them on the balcony.

"What a lovely night it is Fred."

"I couldn't agree more George, it's a lovely night to be sneaking around behind our friends backs." Harry and Draco froze mid-kiss, slowly detaching from each other, and standing as far away from each other as they could get.

"Yeah, you know I think I know someone who's an expert at that!"

"Really Fred? Whoever could that be?"

The twins were now inching closer to the boys, step by step closing in like Lions on prey. "Well none other than our good friend Harry of course! He seems to have been keeping something, very, very interesting from us... Very interesting."

Fred and George being rather tall were now looming over a boy each, Fred standing over Harry and George standing over Draco, identical smirks plastered on their faces.

Harry was in complete shock, so someone had been following him and not just Peeves or that stupid old cat, people he considered family. Now they were going to judge him, he would be shunned from the only real family he had ever known since the age of eleven. Harry looked up at Fred expecting to see a disapproving glare, but finding instead a mischievous smirk on the other boys face. That didn't make sense. "Why are you smiling? I thought you would've hated me."

"Mate why would we hate you? Sure you're dating a ferret, and that creeps us out a bit, I mean come on Malfoy? But in all seriousness weren't bothered by you're gay-ness." Fred reassured the terrified looking boy, they hadn't meant to scare or upset Harry. They just wanted a to have a bit of fun before interrogating the boys.

"Yeah, we definitely don't judge you, doesn't bother us if you're gay. You know just so long as you don't try and feel us up or anything, like when you're drunk. We know you wouldn't do that sober." George added, Harry was slightly shocked by the statement but let it slide knowing George meant well, despite his poor word choice. "What does bother us quite a bit is that you didn't tell us sooner, it's understandable to some extent but after this long? This whole 'boyfriend' thing started about five days into the first term, yeah?" Draco was shocked how could he know that?

"How do you,"

"Know that? Well dear Draco, mind if I call you Draco? My brother George and I are rather observant and five days into term Harry came back from dinner looking a little too happy.." So Fred and George told Harry and Draco the whole story of how they discovered them.

After and hour of talking about Harry and Draco's situation the twins agreed to keep quiet about it until Harry and Draco had told everyone. And with that three of the boys left the balcony to return to Gryffindor common and one left to return to Slytherin. Tomorrow would be a big day.

**A/N: So what did you think this time? Remember I like feed back on how you feel the story is going and I'm really sorry if it sucked it was late when I finished and I wanted to got to my bed so the ending is pretty sucky :P**

**Thanks for reading, till next time. **

**Kurtalicious xx**


End file.
